Goober Bang
Goober_Bang joined around late may early June of 2018. At first he was invited into the server by his real life friend who's in game name is "bustun". He quickly joined the server and had joined bustun in the nation of Austria , lead by 74beetle. After the first couple of days Goober_Bang left Austria to explore the nation of Japan lead by Lucas2011 and was stunned at the landmarks and architecture. His friend bustun split up to join MLGTerra's communist nation of Seaterrica at the same time. The Beginning Being a super active player and a great architect Goober_Bang quickly took 6 empty plots in Tokyo and improved the otherwise mostly empty plots of northern Tokyo. He built his own Pagoda house , Pagoda farm , and a public park with a monument to commemorate the Japanese people.He has made these grand building in less than a week and was slowly building up his reputation in Japan. The Betrayal And The Forgiveness Later he found himself in a call with MLGTerra who lead Seaterrica the nation that bustun moved to. Terra had convinced Goober to tp trap Minehero and in return gain Terra's trust and and access to Seaterica. He gave in tp trapping Minehero the current Shogunate of Japan at the time, but what Terra did not expect was for Minehero to log off the game last second preventing him from being killed. Terra soon make a suffocation trap for when Minehero would log back on , and Goober kept gaining Terra's trust. The call went on for around 4 - 6 hours in the early morning and ended at around 9:00 am , and during all this time Goober was communicating and gaining Terras trust. When Terra had finally left at 9:00 am Goober not only destroyed the Suffocation trap but the entire town as well with builder permissions that Terra had given him. The changes were rolled back by admins but Goober still kept the items from which he profited off of. After the entire ordeal Goober was given a 3 day ban which he successfully appealed. After coming back to Japan his reputation was strengthened , especially with Minehero who he had betrayed but saved. He was forgiven and he continued his life as a Japanese Citizen. Military Life Goober_Bang soon found himself fighting in the Jing-Japanese war. Jing has settled a city on the Japanese mainland and Japan had quickly declared war after Jing rejected to destroy the city. Goober was a volunteer in a militia and was ready to fight the Jing. He was nearly successful at a few skirmishes with him and the Japanese volunteers but no casualties were ultimately had on either side. Soon after the word got around that Japan declared on Jing, MLGTerra and his friends had joined as expeditionary forces to help the Jing in their war. Now Terra and Goober were face to face once more but it was late and pvp in Tokyo had been turned off so the confrontation had lead to nothing. As the night faded and the morning sun rised the Jing city of Brasov had disappeared. It is unclear what occurred but the town was gone and now the Jing-Japanese war had opened to a much larger scale than before. Now the war wasn't centered around a plot claim but a entire continent. Korean ambitions Goober quickly saw an opportunity and took it. He moved out of his 6 plots in northern Tokyo and started a new ambitious project. He had moved to Japanese owned Pyongyang lead by ar828 and became a Councillor. He saw the move as an opportunity to show off and improve his skills of architecture in more than just 2 plots but an entire nation. He quickly had made a friendship with ar828 and in the first 1 day had made a harbor , a pub , and a conference center. The Fallout Goober and ar828 were quickly expanding Pyongyang but an issue had came that would destroy the settlement. ar828 had claimed that Pyongyang was claim blocking the coastline and so the admins removed the town of Seouls claims on the coast. Soon though next morning a Mod had renewed the old coast claim and had deleted the harbor/pub built there. Now with the pub and harbor gone Pyongyang was landlocked and ar828 left to the Mediterranean his whereabouts are still a mystery. Quickly later Goober found himself the mayor of a landlocked town in the middle of a war zone and gave the land to another Japanese citizen. Goober moved to Tokyo and the friendship between ar828 and Goober was for the most part forgotten. The Vacation Goober had seen a political turmoil in Japan and decided to get irl friends on the server. Quickly after getting on one of them noticed a small 4 person nation named Monaco on the Mediterranean sea. Goober Joined this small and coastal nation to take a break from the new changes Japan was facing. While there he built a Palace , expanded the beaches , and lived in a 2 story cozy house. Category:Players